Une trahison bénéfique
by Emrys-Prongs
Summary: A la fin de sa cinquième année, Harry entendra une conversation qui bouleversera son avenir a Poudlard. Des amis qui deviendront des ennemis, de nouveaux alliés et de nouveaux pouvoirs. Molly/Ron/Ginny bashing ainsi que Dumbledore et Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de ses amis sans résultat. Il avait le visage triste et un regard de lassitude, l'épisode du Ministère étais encore beaucoup trop récent et cela se voyait sur le visage du Survivant.

Lorsqu'Harry fut au 7ème étage, il entendit les voix de ses deux amis ainsi que celle de Dumbledore :

- Que devons-nous faire pour Potter lorsque il pourra venir au QG de l'ordre. reconnut-il comme étant Ron

-Rester de bons amis fidèles et à l'écoute du moindre de ses problèmes et venaient me prévenir si cela concerne sa cicatrice. Dit Dumbledore

-Ne pourrait-il pas venir plus tard que le jour de son anniversaire parce que je n'ai pas hâte d'entendre ses jérémiades à propos de sa famille trop violente avec lui alors que je suis sûr qu'il a la belle vie. Râla Ron

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous devons surveiller cet être sans aucun talent particulier. Il a toujours eu de la chance lors de ses combats c'est tout en dehors de sa il est presque aussi cracmol que Neville. Maugréa Hermione

-Dois-vous rappelez Mlle Granger l'argent que je vous donne en échange d'information sur monsieur Potter ainsi que la place de choix que vous obtiendrez pour votre futur emploi grâce au source que j'ai au ministère de la magie. Rappela Dumbledore

-Non, je n'oublie pas, excuser moi professeur, je me suis juste un peu emporter. Balbutia Hermione

-Ce n'est rien voyons, Mr Weasley j'aimerai que vous dites à votre jeune sœur Ginevra que l'année prochaine elle devra tout faire pour que Potter tombe sous son charme, je rajouterais aussi un peu d'Amortencia dans son verre le matin cela ne sera pas trop difficile grâce au professeur Rogue qui a anéanti toutes les barrières mentales de Potter. Avant que vous vous en alliez je voudrais que vous éloigniez Potter des Gobelins. Demandez à votre frère Bill de ramener l'or pour ses fournitures scolaires sous prétexte que vous voulez facilitez la tache a votre jeune ami je pense que cela suffira à ce qu'il n'est pas de soupçons. Dit le vieux fou

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il sache que la famille Potter est plus riche que la famille Malefoy ainsi que Lorsque le testament de Black sera donné toutes l'or des Black lui ira a lui aussi ce qui fera de lui l'un des plus riches sorciers d'Angleterre. Maintenant partez, car Potter doit être en train de vous chercher. Répondit Dumbledore

Cette phrase mis fin a leur rendez-vous improvisez. Ron et Hermione étaient repartis dans leur dortoir tandis que Dumbledore était retourné dans son bureau laissant un Harry consterné mais surtout en colère. Il savait déjà que Ron et Hermione restaient avec lui par simple profit mais il ne savait pas que c'était Dumbledore l'instigateur mais ce qui le mettait vraiment en colère, c'était que Dumbledore avait fait exprès de lui faire rater l'occlumencie ce qui avait causé la mort de Sirius. C'est en ruminant ces sombres pensées qu'il rentra dans sa salle commune en se jurant d'aller faire un tour à Gringotts .

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla plus tôt que les autres et passa l'heure avant que le déjeuner soit servie a réfléchir a ce qu'il aller faire pendant l'été et ensuite pendant sa 6ème année et il en vain a la conclusion d'agir prudemment et en créant son propre camp. Il s'était juré qu'il se vengerait de Dumbledore ainsi que de Voldemort mais que pour réussi il devrait devenir plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Il devrait aussi se faire des alliés dans l'ordre ainsi qu'à Poudlard et cela commencerait par Neville et Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine passa depuis qu'Harry avait entendu cette conversation entre Dumbledore et ses soi-disant meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas chômé lors de cette semaine. Dès le premier jour il était parti voire Luna et Neville pour leur expliquer ce qu'il avait entendu et ce qu'il comptait faire suite à cela. Neville avait tout d'abord voulu être sur qu'il avait bien entendu que ce n'étais pas dû à un malentendu et après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à répéter et à essayer de convaincre Neville de la manipulation dont il a été la victime durant ces cinq dernières années, Neville a finalement accepter la version de Harry. Luna, elle n'a pas été très difficile à convaincre. Elle a prétendu qu'elle avait certains doutes car des nargoles papillonnaient très souvent autour de Ron et Hermione mais Harry qui commencé à connaitre Luna ne pris pas en compte son dernier commentaire en se disant qu'il venait de se faire deux alliés, pas très puissant, mais il était sûr que ces deux la pourrait devenir bien plus fort avec un peu d'entrainement.

Au cours de cette semaine, Harry se demanda comment il ferait pour aller a Gringotts ainsi que pour aller faire certaines courses au chemin de traverse pour son entrainement alors qu'il savait que des qu'il sortirait de Poudlard il serait constamment surveillé par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix C'est alors qu'il se souvint de l'une des parole de Dumbledore qui étais que les créatures magiques étais souvent sous-estimé qu'une idée lui vint en tête.

Flashback :

-Dobby ! Hurla Harry

-Oh Monsieur Harry Potter, pour quels raisons avez-vous fait appelle a Dobby ! Dit d'une voix surexcité l'elfe

-Eh bien, j'aimerai, si tu le veux bien devenir ton maitre, tu seras payé bien entendu. Dit Harry

-Monsieur Harry Potter veut devenir le maitre de Dobby, mais cela serait un grand honneur de vous servir monsieur ! dit l'elfe en écarquillant les yeux

-Merci Dobby je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mais j'aimerais avoir s'il n'y a pas une sorte de rituel pour que je puisse devenir ton maitre. Dit Harry

-Il y a bien un rituel monsieur, il s'agit juste d'unir le sang de Dobby avec le vôtre et d'ensuite tapoter le sang avec votre baguette monsieur. Dit Dobby

-C'est tout, ce n'est pas plus difficile que cela ? S'étonna Harry

-Non maitre, mais Dobby à une requête à demander à maitre Harry Potter. Dit Dobby

-Qu'elle est-elle ? Demanda Harry

-Dobby aimerait que vous preniez aussi Winky à votre service car je sais que si elle a un vrai maitre elle se sentira déjà mieux. Supplia Dobby

-J'accepte mais a une seule condition, je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler maitre Harry mais je veux que tu m'appelles juste Harry. Dit avec amusement Harry qui avait bien vu la teinte un peu bizarre qu'avait pris les joues de Dobby lorsqu'il avait évoqué Winky

-Mais êtes-vous sur maitre... je veux dire Harry car cela ne se fait pas pour un elfe de traiter son maitre comme son égal. S'effara Dobby

-j'en suis tout à fait sûr. Répondit Harry avec toujours le même amusement

-Dobby savait que vous étiez un grand homme mais pas à un tel point ! S'émerveilla Dobby

-Ce n'est rien voyons. Répondit un Harry mal à l'aise mais en reprenant contenance il dit : Dobby je voudrais que tu aille me chercher des livres sur l'Occlumencie ainsi que sur la Légilimencie. Je pense qu'il y en a a l'allée des Embrumes.

Fin du flashback

Sa c'est sûr il n'avait pas chaume, il avait même organisé une réunion avec certains membres de l'A.D dont il modifierait le nom plus tard avec certaines personnes de confiance. Il devait les rejoindre dans plus d'une heure donc il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire. L'heure passa plutôt rapidemment laissant un Harry de plus en plus nerveux.

Les premières personnes à arriver étaient bien évidemment Luna et Neville qui lancèrent un regard d'encouragement à Harry, ensuite il y eu Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet, ensuite toute l'année de Gryffondor sauf Ron et Hermione, Susan Bones et son amie Hannah Abbot de Poufsoufle, Padma Patil, la sœur de Parvati, et pour finir Lee Jordan et à sa grande surprise Fred et Georges Weasley mais il leur laissa tout de même le bénéfice du doute car il savait que Bill était hors du coup.

Au bout de quelques minutes tout le monde fut assis dans la Salle sur Demande et attendait qu'Harry prenne la parole :

-Bien si vous êtes tous ici c'est parce que vous êtes les membres de l'A.D dont j'ai le plus confiance et aux meilleurs capacités …

-Mais où sont Ron et Hermione ? Coupa Seamus

Un voile de tristesse prit place dans les yeux de Harry mais il le dissimula assez rapidement et reprit :

-J'y viens donc je reprends, vous êtes un peu l'élite de l'A.D et ce dont je vais vous parler et très sérieux donc je vais vous demander de jurer sur votre magie que vous ne divulguerais a personne d'autres que ceux qui sont présent dans cette pièce le contenu de notre conversation.

Bien que surpris par la demande de Harry, il s'exécutèrent tous sans jeter tous de même des regards interrogatifs a Harry. Une fois le serment effectuer, Harry repris la parole :

-Bien ce que je vais vous dire vont en choquer plus d'un et surtout vous les jumeaux mais Ron et Hermione ne sont que des profiteurs et se servent de moi.

Harry regarda chacun d'entre eux et il fut surpris qu'au lieu de l'étonnement ou de la négation qu'il aurait du faire preuve presque tous ce regardaient et étaient mal à l'aise, Harry attendit et ce fut Fred qui prit la parole :

-Navré de te l'annoncer ainsi vieux, mais

-Nous savions déjà que notre très cher frère, continua Georges

-n'était qu'un profiteur, égoïste

-jaloux et cupide,

-de la même trempe que Percy ! Cria les deux jumeaux à l'unisson

Harry les regarda avec étonnement et un peu d'exaspération

-Ce que ces deux énergumènes essayent de te dire c'est que nous savions depuis longtemps que Ron et Hermione se servaient de toi a des fins personnelles et si nous te l'avions pas dit plutôt c'était pour que tu ne nous accuses pas d'essayaient de détruire ton amitié avec eux. Dit Angelina

Harry, une fois le choc passer, sourit :

-eh bien, cela m'enlève une épine du pied, mais leur trahison n'était qu'un amuse-bouche, maintenant passons au plus important. Harry prit une grande inspiration et dit : Ce que je voulais vous dire est que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi blanc que tout le monde le pense et il n'hésite pas à sacrifier des vies humaines pour arriver à ses fins.

Cette fois-ci tous le regardaient avec étonnement, ils étaient bouche-bée mais il continua quand même

-Ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'après noël, j'ai suivi des cours de rattrapage de potions et bien ce n'était pas le cas, en réalité, on m'apprenait l'Occlumencie, c'est la magie qui sert a bloquer toutes intrusion dans son esprit avec des barrières mentales, et récemment j'ai appris que Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de contrairement a amélioré mes défenses mentales, ils devaient les détruire ce qui l'aiderait à me faire prendre un filtre d'amour puissant pour que je tombe amoureux de Ginny. Ce qui a conduit, indirectement ou même, intentionnellement la mort de mon parrain Sirius Black. Je dis intentionnellement car je pense que Sirius représentait un obstacle pour Dumbledore parce qu'il me protéger et que j'étais sous son influence et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son jouet favori. J'ai aussi appris que Dumbledore voulait me tenir écarté de mes coffres de Gringotts ainsi que du testament de Sirius donc j'ai un doute sur le fait que Dumbledore ne m'ait pas volait de l'or derrière mon dos.

Tous étaient stupéfaits par la déclaration d'Harry, ils n'en revenaient pas. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne daigne prononcer un mot et c'est Dean Thomas qui parla en premier d'une voix tremblante :

-Harry, est-tu en train de dire que tu penses que Dumbledore est du mauvais camp ?

-En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il est du mauvais côté, je trouve juste qu'il n'a plus de limite lorsqu'il s'agit du plus grand bien et qu'il est devenu trop manipulateur pour que l'on puisse toujours l'appeler le ''chef de la Lumière''. Pour Dumbledore, nous ne sommes que des pions a sacrifié dans le grand jeu d'échec qu'il joue avec Voldemort et je refuse de voir des personnes qui me sont proches mourir parce qu'un vieux fou et un mégalomane cinglé ont décidé de jouer avec la vie des autres !

Face a ce discours, certains étaient impressionnés car en ce moment même un tel charisme émanait du jeune Potter que certain comprenait maintenant qu'il avait pu surmontait toutes ces épreuves ces cinq dernières années, non pas par chance mais parce qu'il y avait une telle puissance brute qui s'émanait de lui que l'on en était submergés.

-Mais pourquoi Dumbledore te veut a tout prix, tu n'as que quinze ans, certes tu as survécu a Tu-Sais-Qui mais, et sans vouloir te vexé, tu n'es pas non plus le sorcier le plus puissant sur Terre ? Demanda timidement Padma

Harry lui sourit avec indulgence :

Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me vexe pas, je le sais que je ne suis pas le plus puissant et c'est pour ça que vous êtes les seuls a être présent, car je veux que l'on s'entraine pour être sur de ne pas mourir lorsque la guerre frappa à nos portes mais avant sa il faut que je vous révèle quelque chose a tous.

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

Il s'agit de la prophétie du ministère et elle déclare que seule moi peut vaincre Voldemort, bien que cela aurait pu être Neville ici présent mais je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails.

Harry vit que Neville avait le teint pâle mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car Luna prit la parole en lui demandant ce qu'il ferait après s'être entrainé. Harry la remercia du regard car il ne savait pas comment parler du sujet :

-Eh bien je compte faire mon propre camp car aucun des deux me convient et comme j'ai besoin d'allié a l'extérieur et que certains d'entre vous termine leurs études cette année, je compte en profiter. Enfin si vous êtes partant ?

-Tu nous demandes si on est partant pour se battre pour une cause juste ? Quel est la réponse a ton avis ? Bien sûr que l'on est partant ! Dit Georges

Il y eut une approbation Général

-Mais comment on va faire pour communiquer entre nous ? Demanda Alicia

-Eh bien je ne sais pas mais pour l'instant j'ai bien une petite idée. Dobby ! Cria Harry

Un petit elfe apparut :

-Qu'est que Dobby peut faire pour vous monsieur Harry ?

Tous regardèrent le petit elfe avec des yeux rond avant d'éclater de rire, c'était si simple que cela en devenait risible.

-Dobby, je te présente mes amis et je voudrais que tu aille les voir lorsqu'il t'appelle d'accord ? Demanda Harry

-Bien Monsieur Harry, est que Dobby peut repartir en cuisine ? Demanda timidement l'elfe

-Oui Dobby, tu peux aller rejoindre Winky . Dit Harry avec amusement

Une fois l'elfe parti Harry repris la parole :

-Je sais que vous avez encore des questions mais on verra tous sa plus tard car il commence a se faire tard et personne ici present ne veut etre collé par notre belette prefete et notre miss-je-sais-tout national ! Dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique

Tout le monde ria et se prépara a s'en aller mais Harry fit signe aux jumeaux de le rejoindre

-Qu'est qu'il y a Harry ? demanda George

-Si c'est pour les prochaines informations de notre nouveau gang on demandera a Dobby de nous les transmettre ! Surenchéri Fred

Harry ria un peu avant de redevenir sérieux :

-Non les gars, c'était pour m'assurer que vous ne saviez rien à propos de la véritable situation de vos deux cadets.

-On te le jure, Harry, on ne savait rien à propos de tout cela, nous ne sommes pas jaloux et cupides comme Ron et Percy ! Dit Fred en étant anormalement sérieux

-Et nous ne sommes pas non plus comme l'autre garce de sœur que nous avons qui détient le record de mecs emmenait dans les placards de Poudlard ! Dit George avec un peu de colère

-Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de vous mais je n'étais pas sûr. S'excusa Harry

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry c'est tout à fait normal. Dirent les deux frères

-Et je voudrais aussi que vous parliez de tout ça à Bill et dites-lui que si il veut plus d'information ou en avoir le cœur net le moyen de me contacter. Demanda Harry

-Chef, oui chef ! Hurlèrent les deux jumeaux

-Merci les gars, bon et bien au revoir et a la prochaine. Et appelez Dobby pour rentrer chez vous, vous aurez juste a lui donnez l'adresse, bye !

A la prochaine, Harry ! Dirent de nouveaux simultanément les jumeaux

Harry sorti de la salle sur demande et alla dans la salle commune tout en pensant que la soirée s'était finalement bien passée. Lorsque il arriva devant la grosse dame il lui dit le mot de passe pressé de retrouvé enfin son lit mais c'était sans compté sur notre préfète détesté qui lui hurla dessus dès son arrivée :

-Ou étais-tu ? T'as vu l'heure ? On était inquiet avec Ron, on ne t'as pas vu de la journée et tu ne nous attends même pas après le diner en partant en quatrième vitesse ! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse…

Harry qui en avait marre de ce faire hurlait dessus comme un gosse par cette miss-je-sais-tout a dent de castor la coupa en criant :

Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais ? Et de quel droit ? Ne t'es-t-il pas venu à ton esprit si intelligent que j'avais besoin d'être seul car je te signale que mon parrain est mort sous mes yeux il y a moins de deux semaines alors tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas le temps pour un sermon, je préfère aller dormir !

Il avait dit sa avec une tel conviction que tout le monde y a cru sauf un petit groupe composé de cinquième et septième année qui étaient rentré peu de temps avant Harry. Eux, se lancaient plutôt des regards complices en souriant légèrement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :Vols, Mariage et voyage en train**

Une semaine était passée depuis sa petite dispute avec Ron et Hermione. Maintenant, il était dans le Poudlard Express et faisait tout pour éviter ses anciens amis. Il était dans un compartiment avec tous les membres de son groupe de résistant dont il n'avait pas encore trouvé de nom et il se remémorait les évènements qui c'étaient produits au cours de cette semaine. Tout d'abord, comme il l'avait prévu, Bill avait demandé à le rencontrer afin de mettre les choses au clair. Harry avait rencontré Bill a Pré-au-Lard et il l'avait emmené dans la caverne où séjournait Sirius lors de sa quatrième année et lorsque la conversation débuta il fut surpris que Bill ne veuille pas d'explication mais qu'il voulait juste lui dire qu'il n'était pas membre de cette machination à son encontre. Harry, un peu suspicieux, lui avait demandé comment il faisait pour prendre la nouvelle aussi bien. Bill lui avait répondu qu'après les aveux des jumeaux il avait voulu menait sa propre enquête dans les documents confidentiels de Gringotts. Il avait commencé par regarder les comptes du nom de Granger ou il remarqua que des versements d'argents hebdomadaire avaient lieu et qu'ils étaient tous versés par le même compte. Ensuite, Bill avait regardé les comptes Weasley et il remarqua que deux comptes lui été inconnu et donc il y avait jeté un petit coup d'œil et il vit que ces comptes étaient au nom de Ronald Weasley et Molly Weasley et qu'ils contenaient les mêmes versements que le compte des Granger et par la même personne. Bill avait expliqué à Harry qu'il avait été choqué par cette découverte car pour Ron, il aurait pu s'y faire rapidement, tout le monde savait que Ron était cupide et ne rêver que de richesse. Mais sa propre mère, il avait eu du mal à l'avaler. Harry n'avait pour l'instant rien appris à part pour l'affaire ''Molly Weasley'' mais il fut surpris que Bill lui disent qu'il avait aussi découvert quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser. En effet, Bill lui expliqua que les jumeaux lui avaient aussi dit qu'Harry pensait que Dumbledore volait dans le coffre Potter donc Bill avait voulu vérifié qu'elle était le compte qui versé de l'argent au trois autres coffres et qu'il n'eut plus l'ombre d'un doute sur les actes d'Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il apprit que Dumbledore volait bel et bien dans le coffre des Potter.

A ce moment-là, Harry se rappela être entré dans une colère noire qu'il avait heureusement réussie à dissimuler ces émotions grâce à l'occlumentie, c'est fou ce que l'on pouvait apprendre vite lorsque l'on n'avait pas un professeur incompétent qui ne faisait que vous détruire de l'intérieur. Bill lui avait dit aussi que, voyant aucun bénéfice pour Ginny, il avait recherché une quelconque trace de Ginny dans les fichiers et qu'il avait fini par trouvé un contrat de mariage entre lui et Ginny qui a été fait après qu'il est sauvé Ginny du Basilic et que tout à fait au hasard, il avait trouvé un autre contrat de mariage qui le liait avec …

HARRY ! Hurla tendrement une voix féminine a l'oreille du Survivant

Harry sursauta et tomba à la renverse avant de fusiller Katie Bell du regard alors qu'elle était en train de se rouler par terre tellement elle riait. Harry lança un regard exaspéré à la jeune fille mais on pouvait aussi y lire de l'amusement. Angelina pris la relève et lui dit :

-Tu étais tellement dans tes pensées que tu n'as pas entendu lorsque l'on t'a dit que Weasley et Granger essayaient de te trouver dans tout le train et qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver dans notre compartiment.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fais car à l'instant d'après la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvra à la volée laissant place a un rouquin et a une brunette mal coiffée qui avait l'air un peu essoufflé mais surtout irrité (de devoir me chercher mais que voulez-vous les ordres sont les ordres. Pensa Harry et accessoirement tout le petit groupe)

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry ? Demanda la belette qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu

-Mais je suis la Ron, que me veux-tu ? Demanda Harry d'un ton léger en essayant de ne pas laissait transparaitre son amusement

-Cela fait plus de deux heures que nous te cherchons Ron et moi et tu oses nous demander ce que nous voulons ! Dit Hermione avec son habituel ton d'hystérique

-Ne me dit pas que tu me cherchais pour me crier dessus ? Demanda Harry à la manière de Luna

-Non, bien sûr que non mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans notre compartiment ?

-Parce que j'en avais marre de poireauter jusqu'à la fin de votre réunion de préfet qui était fini avant même que je sois parti car c'est Susan Bones , préfète de Poufsoufle, qui m'a gentiment proposé de venir dans son compartiment. Répondit Harry avec le même ton léger mais demanda juste après il demanda d'un ton plus inquisiteur

- Et vous que faisiez-vous lorsque la réunion des préfets c'est terminé, ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes cachés pour pouvoir faire des trucs intimes ?

En voyant le teint cramoisi des deux compères, tous ceux qui s'étaient contentés de rire sous cape a cette échange ne purent s'empêchaient d'hurlaient de rire.

(Non, ils étaient vraiment en train de s'embrasser ! Je me demande ce que sa donnerait un enfant d'une belette et d'un castor, sa doit être intéressant ou flippant. Pensa Harry)

Pour en avoir le cœur net, Harry s'introduit dans la tête de Ron grâce à la legilimencie qu'il avait appris en même temps que l'occlumentie et il découvrit un Ron en train d'embrasser Hermione dans des … TOILETTES ?! Il sorti de cette scène d'épouvante en pensant que Ron était le plus grand romantique que la Terre n'ai jamais porté.

Il fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes pour calmer les rires et l'embarras qui régnait dans ce compartiment

-Alors Harry ? Posa bêtement Ron

-Alors quoi ? Dit Harry de manière un peu irrité, le fait que ses anciens amis soient ensemble sans lui dire l'avait un peu vexé mais même sous doloris il ne l'avouerait pas

-Tu reviens avec nous ou pas ! Dit Hermione énervé d'avoir été ridiculisé de la sorte

-Non ! Je suis bien moi ici et c'est dommage qu'il n'y a plus de place sinon je vous aurez invité je vous jure. Dit Harry en mentant honteusement, il ne fallait pas éveillé les soupçons du vieux fou accro au citron

-Quoi ! Tu préféré rester avec eux alors que nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ! S'offusqua Ron

Hermione lança à Ron un regard d'avertissement qui signifiait de ne rien dire pour ne pas contrarié Harry tandis que Harry, lui, répondit calmement à Ron :

-Vous êtes peut-être mes meilleurs amis mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes mes seuls amis, tu sais Ron, nous ne sommes pas obligé de tout faire ensemble.

Ron allait répliquer mais Hermione lui appuya le bras pour qu'il se calme et qu'il s'en aille. Ron partit non sans laisser un regard haineux a tout le monde ce qui n'échappa a personne. Hermione, elle, s'excusa du comportement de Ron mais personne ne la crut surtout lorsque ils la regardaient dans les yeux, on pouvait voir qu'elle se croyait supérieur à tout le monde.

Apres le départ de nos deux traitres de service, les conversations de différents thèmes s'installèrent dans ce compartiment jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un garçon de la même taille qu'Harry avec les cheveux blond platine et le regard ''made in Malefoy'' ainsi que de ses deux gorilles de compagnie

En voyant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit commentaire :

-Tiens après le castor et la belette, nous avons le droit au retour de la fouine bondissante et de ses deux gorets de compagnie !

-Ris bien Potter, mais tu verras, je me vengerai pour ce que tu as fait à mon père et je serai aux premières loges lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'anéantiras. Dis lentement Malefoy avec toute la rage que sa voix pouvait contenir

-En sachant qu'il fait partie des personnes responsable de la mort de mon parrain, j'espère qu'il crèvera au fond de sa cellule à agoniser et a supplié d'être achevé. Dit Harry simplement ce qui fît perdre son sang-froid à Malefoy qui sortit sa baguette ainsi que ses deux compères qui firent pareille que leur meneur mais ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient contre une quinzaine et que tous faisait partie d'une association de défense et que trois d'entre c'était battu au ministère contre des sorciers aguerris dont leurs pères respectifs. Le résultat des courses est que trois choses informes à cravate vert sortirent du compartiment.

Le train venait d'arriver sur la voie n°9 ¾ et notre groupe d'adolescent descendit du train très lentement. Ils savaient que sa serait de rude vacances mais qu'ils allaient les terminé plus fort et plus soudé que jamais. Ils ne savaient pas pour l'instant comment ils feraient mais grâce à Dobby et Winky, ils n'auraient pas trop de problèmes.

C'était le moment de se séparer, chacun devait aller vers sa famille respective, alors que tout le monde partait, Harry retint le bras de Katie et la retourna pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche devant toute une famille de roux et un certain ordre a nom de oiseau qui fit les yeux rond sauf quatre qui semblaient voire rouge surtout deux rousse. Katie qui avait compris où Harry voulait en venir approfondit ce baiser et Harry ne fît qu'accepté cette langue qui voulait forcer le passage de toute manière. Après cinq bonnes minutes, les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté sans s'envoyer un dernier regard qui disait qu'ils allaient retenter cette expérience au plus tôt.

Arrivé face aux Weasley, Harry vit avec satisfaction les visages de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Molly (elle ne mérité plus son respect pour avoir droit à un Mrs Weasley) totalement rouges d'énervement. Il salua brièvement la mère de Bill, ensuite il salua Bill avec un clin d'œil, il eut droit à un câlin collectif avec les jumeaux, puis il salua d'un signe de tète sa garde rapproche et lorsqu'il vint a Remus, il lui serra la main en le regardant intensément, leurs mains restèrent un peu trop longtemps aux yeux des autres mais ils mettaient sa sur le compte de leur chagrin respectif dû a la mort d'un être chère. Harry se détourna de Remus et fit comme si de rien était et les salua une fois de plus avant de partir avec ses bourreaux enfin sa ''famille''

A la gare :

Remus était un peu à l' écart et regardé sa main enfin plutôt un bout de papiers que Harry lui avait donné lors de leur poignée de main. Curieux de savoir ce que voulait lui dire Harry qui devaient être dissimulé :

Reviens la où le rat a été démasqué il y a deux ans de cela, un mois jour pour jour après la mort du chien et surtout ne préviens pas le chef du phœnix


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Harry venait d'arriver chez les Dursley, il entendait vaguement son oncle lui dire qu'il allait regretter ce qui était arrivé à Dudley pendant les vacances ainsi que le faux concours de jardin dont il s'était servi pour s'enfuir. Harry ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux menaces de son oncle, il espérait que Remus avait bien reçu son message et il repensait, il faut l'avouer, a son baiser avec Katie. Il savait qu'il ne ressentait rien l'un envers l'autre mais au nom de Merlin, c'était bien meilleur qu'avec Cho Chang. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au 4 Privet Drive, Vernon consigna Harry dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'il ne ressortirait que le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, il appela Dobby et Winky pour mettre en place ses futures escapades et faire attention à ce que les Dursley ne le remarque pas. Au bout d'un certain temps, il fut convenu qui Harry partirait avec Dobby alors que Winky resterait dans sa chambre pour faire le guet et venir le chercher en cas de problème. A ce niveau-là, Harry ne se faisait pas trop de souci car chaque été, il passait la journée dehors à fuir sa ''famille'', qui elle bien trop content de ne pas avoir le monstre dans les pattes, ne le réprimandait pas tant qu'il rentrait avant leur fils adoré. Harry demanda à Winky d'aller prévenir les jumeaux qu'il passerait directement dans leur magasin dans les alentours de midi car il devait faire un tour à Gringotts. Dobby, quant à lui, devait continuer d'apprendre à Harry les arts de la légilimancie et de l'occlumencie, Harry avait été tout d'abord sceptique lorsque Dobby lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'entrainer à ses pratiques peu enseigner de la magie, mais fallait le comprendre, toutes les fois où Dobby avait essayé de l'aider, sa c'était presque toujours mal finit et son bras droit pouvait en témoigner. Mais malgré ses réticences, il avait tout de même accepté l'offre de l'elfe et il ne fut pas déçu du résultat car bien que l'elfe lui ait appris une manière bien différente de vider son esprit, elle s'était révéler plus qu'efficace puisque en 4 jours, il avait réussi à reconstruire ses barrières naturelles. Il s'agissait juste de vider son esprit à l'aide de méditation, bien que la méditation était difficile à acquérir, Dobby lui avait fourni une potion qui le faisait directement atteindre un niveau élevé, lorsqu'il médite, il doit juste entrer dans son esprit et lancer des sortilèges de défenses, ce n'était pas très puissant et plusieurs légimens comme Dumbledore ou même Rogue briserait ses défenses en quelques secondes mais s'était un bon début.

Le lendemain, il fit toutes les tâches quotidiennes que lui assenaient les Dursley et monta dans sa chambre pour préparer un peu d'or. Lorsque midi fut sonner, il appela Dobby pour qu'il l'emmène au chemin de traverse. Lorsqu'il arriva au magasin de farces et attrapes, il fut surpris de voir toute son ancienne équipe de Quiditch réunis au complet, il fut même surpris de revoir Olivier Dubois qui le salua chaleureusement. Les autres lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient contacté Olivier et lui avait raconté les grandes lettres de l'histoire afin de voir si il était partant et puisqu'il l'était, il avait attendu Harry afin qu'il explique lui-même toute l'histoire et puis de cette manière la meilleur équipe de Quiditch de Poudlard était enfin réunis au grand complet (NDA : je suis tout à fait objectif et ne fait aucune préférence). Harry était heureux, son équipe, sa deuxième famille était enfin réunie. Il mangèrent tous les sept ensemble pendant que Harry faisait beaucoup de révélations a Olivier, après cette discussion pas très attrayante, Olivier raconta ces aventures avec son équipe de Quiditch ainsi que quelques anecdotes, les trois filles leur dirent leur projet d'avenir (NDA : dans cette histoire, Katie est de la même année que les jumeaux) tandis que les jumeaux, eux, continuaient à faire des blague plus exaspérante les unes que les autres et personne n'avaient manqué le rapprochement entre Harry et Katie.

Dans les alentours de 14h, Harry dut saluer ses amis car il devait aller a Gringotts avant qu'il n'y est trop de personne et qu'il fasse une mauvaise rencontre, lorsqu'il fut arrivé à Gringotts il se présenta devant un guichets et demanda :

-Serait-il possible de voir un conseillé s'il-vous-plait ?

Le gobelin le regarda avec dédain puis s'en alla sans dire un mot, Harry ne comprenant pas l'attitude du gobelin décida d'attendre son retour. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de revoir le gobelin mais qui, cette fois, était accompagné par un autre gobelin qui, au vu de ses vêtements, semblait plutôt haut-placé dans la hiérarchie de la banque de sorciers, ce même gobelin repéra Harry et fit un sourire en se dirigeant vers lui puis arrivé a sa hauteur prit la parole et dit :

-Je suis ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer Mr Potter, je vois que vous avez enfin décidé de venir après toutes les lettres que nous vous avons envoyées.

-Mais de quelles lettres ? Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre de votre part. S'étonna Harry

-Hé bien des lettres que nous vous avons envoyé concernant votre héritage. Commença le gobelin puis en voyant l'air étonner d'Harry rajouta, vous ne les avaient pas reçus ?

-Il faut croire que non. Se résigna Harry

-Suivez-moi Mr Potter. Dit le gobelin d'un air grave

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de tomber sur une grande porte ou il était écrit en lettres d'or ''Président Ragnok''. Harry regarda la porte et compris avec appréhension qu'il était devant le bureau du gobelin le plus haut-placé, du moins en Angleterre. Le gobelin a côté de lui, lui fit signe d'entrer, Lorsqu'il entra, il vit un énorme bureau, encore plus grand que celui de Dumbledore, il arrêta sa contemplation lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici

-Bonjour je suis Harry Potter et un gobelin m'a demandé de venir ici. Dit avec hésitation Harry

-Et pour quelles raisons êtes-vous venu a Gringotts ? Demanda le dénommé Ragnok

-A l'origine j'étais venu pour savoir si vous étiez au courant des vols régulier qu'il y a sur mon compte de la part du professeur Dumbledore, connaitre la véritable étendue de ma fortune ainsi que savoir si il est possible de connaitre le testament de Sirius Black avant l'heure et si vous pouviez prendre des dispositions afin que Dumbledore ne puisse en aucun cas toucher a l'héritage que mon parrain m'a transmis et pour finir connaitre le testament de mes parents ainsi que leurs derniers souhaits à mon égard . Enuméra Harry

-cela fais beaucoup de choses que vous me demandez Mr Potter même si cela reste faisable a faire mais pourquoi dites-vous que vous étiez venu pour ces raisons a l'origine ? Demanda le président de Gringotts

-L'un de vos collègues m'a informé que vous m'aviez envoyé plusieurs lettres à propos de mon héritage que je n'ai jamais reçu et maintenant j'aimerais le connaitre. Demanda Harry

-Ce que vous me dites est très important Mr Potter et pour vous dire la vérité je désespérais de vous rencontrer et si vous êtes ici c'est que vous vous êtes sorti de l'influence d'Abus Dumbledore et l'héritage en question n'est qu'une manière détourner de montrer le testament de vos parents qui est une excellente preuve de toute la manipulation qu'est capable de faire le vieux directeur. Dit Ragnok

-Quand puis-je voire ce fameux testament ? Demanda Harry qui ne pouvaient pas cacher sa curiosité

-Je peux vous le donner pendant que nous allons dans les coffres de la famille Potter. Suggéra le gobelin

Harry acquiesça puis sorti du bureau après Ragnok, ils parcoururent plusieurs longs couloirs avant de prendre un wagonnet, ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de deux minutes au coffre 14

-Ceci est le coffre familial et principal de la famille Potter, il fait la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, il a été construit par le tout premier Lord Potter, Arthur Potter a été le tout premier Potter sorcier issue d'une famille de potiers est né au temps des fondateurs de Poudlard. La fortune amassée par la famille Potter au fur et a mesure des années est devenue l'une des 3 plus puissante fortune d'Angleterre avec la famille Black et la famille Greengrass même si durant les 50 dernières années la fortune Potter c'est beaucoup amoindri a cause des participation de votre père et votre grand-père aux deux dernières guerres contre Grindelwald et Voldemort ainsi que des vols réguliers sur votre compte jeune d'Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant, je vous demanderez de mettre un peu de votre sang sur la porte du coffre car il n'y a qu'un Potter qui peut entrer dans cette salle et il faut que la salle puisse enregistrer votre empreinte.

Harry s'exécuta et coupa son pouce, le posa sur la porte et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry fut en état de choc, bien que le gobelin l'avait prévenu sur la richesse Potter quelque temps auparavant, il ne se serait jamais imaginé a une telle richesse. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits il demanda au gobelin a combien valait le coffre Potter :

-La famille Potter dépasse les 150 000 000 gallions en or et les 350 000 000 lorsque l'on compte les actions, les biens immobiliers partout dans le monde ainsi que les objets de valeurs.

-C'est incroyable ! Bafouilla Harry, et maintenant est que je pourrais voire le testament de mes parents ? Demanda impatiemment Harry

-Bien sur, je pense que je vais vous laissez seul pour le lire car je pense que cela sera très éprouvant pour vous. Dit d'un ton compatissant le gobelin et qui après avoir remis une lettre a Harry, s'en alla.

Harry, tremblant un peu, ouvrit doucement la lettre puis la prit en main, il s'agissait d'une lettre écrite de la main de ses parents :

Mon cher petit Harry,

Si tu reçois cette lettre, et je suis malheureusement sûr que tu la recevras, c'est que ton père et moi sommes morts et je veux que tu saches certaine choses.

Mon fils, saches que tu es tout d'abord l'héritier de Godric Griffondor et si ce que je pense est exact et que Voldemort, en essayant de te tuer te lèguera certain pouvoir de Salazar Serpentard, tu es aussi son héritier. Avec ton héritage, certaines personnes voudront te manipulais et c'est pour sa que je te demande de faire attention à Albus Dumbledore parce que derrière ses airs de grand-père bienveillant, il est plus manipulateur que Voldemort et pour toi, il sera tout aussi dangereux. J'aimerais aussi que tu choisis bien tes amis et surtout évite Molly Weasley car cette femme est cupide et ne voudra que ton argent peu importe le temps que sa prendra. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore te dira que tu n'as plus de famille, ce qui est totalement faux, il te reste ton grand-oncle, Andrew Potter, il se cache dans une des villas de la famille Potter qui est situé au nord de l'Ecosse et il t'entrainera et t'apprendra tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur le monde magique et je pense qu'il te fera un mariage arrangé afin d'empêcher Dumbledore de le faire lui-même avec la fille d'une des personnes qui lui est totalement loyal. J'espère que tu auras une belle vie et que tu seras en mesure d'empêcher Dumbledore et Voldemort de faire sombrer le monde magique dans le chaos par leur manipulation.

J'ai confiance en toi mon fils, je t'aime et un jour on se reverra

Lily E. Potter

Mon petit champion,

Je pense que ta mère ta dit le principal, je veux juste que tu saches que tu as aussi tout mon soutient et mon amour. Je ne te verrai pas grandir, je ne pourrais jamais faire semblant de te crier après que tu es fait une bêtise alors qu'en réalité j'en serais fière, je ne te verrais jamais pendant ton premier match en tant qu'attrapeur mais je sais que lorsque le moment sera venu, je n'hésiterai pas à combattre pour que tu puisses vivre, toi qui es mon petit ange ainsi que la plus belle preuve de l'amour que ta mère et moi partageons.

Je n'aime pas les adieux donc je te dis juste un long au revoir et je n'espère pas te revoir avant de très longues années. Je t'aime mon fils

Ton père qui t'aime

Harry laissa tomber la lettre, les larmes tombèrent, il n'essaya pas de les arrêter, il resta plusieurs minutes a contempler la lettre sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le président Ragnok lui demanda de le suivre jusque dans son bureau car il avait une information qui ne pouvait attendre. Le chemin du retour fut plus rapide pour Harry et arriver au bureau du gobelin celui-ci le regarda gravement avant de dire :

Dumbledore est ici est veut connaitre dès à présent le testament de Sirius Black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Harry, encore trop bouleversé par les récentes informations qu'il avait obtenu, ne put réfléchir convenablement et voulu dès à présent régler ses comptes avec Albus Dumbledore, mais Ragnok ayant bien vu l'état dans lequel était le jeune Potter décida de le cacher dans un placard dérober de son bureau. Harry, qui, n'avait même pas réagi et s'était laisser faire, repris ses esprit et voulu sortir du placard mais Dumbledore ainsi que, à sa surprise, Molly, Ron, Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent précipitamment dans le bureau suivi de quelques gobelins. Harry, n'ayant pas prévu l'arrivé du directeur, décida de ne rien faire n'ayant aucune carte en main et surtout aucun plan pour faire face au Directeur de Poudlard si tôt et qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait soutirer quelques informations durant cet entretien improvisé.

-Bonjour Mr Dumbledore, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Ragnok avec toute l'hypocrisie dont il était capable

-Bonjour Président Ragnok, je suis venu ici afin de connaitre le testament de Mr Sirius Black. Dit le professeur Dumbledore aimablement tout en dégageant une aura de confiance autour de lui qui ne dupait malheureusement pas les gobelins.

-Mais professeur Dumbledore, je ne peux pas vous livrer le testament de Sirius Black étant donné qu'il manque certaines personnes inscrites dans ce testament. Dit Ragnok en souriant

-Si vous parlez d'Harry James Potter, étant donné que je suis son tuteur magique, je peux le représenter et si cela concerne Remus John Lupin, il lui est impossible de se représenter lors d'une réunion officielle à cause de sa nature de Loup-Garou. Répondit calmement Dumbledore bien qu'étant agacé qu'on lui refuse ce testament. Il était quand même le président de la Confédération International des Mages et Sorciers, on ne pouvait rien lui refusait.

- Le cas de Remus John Lupin est exact mais vous n'êtes plus le tuteur légal d'Harry James Potter étant donné que Mr Sirius Black a émancipé le jeune Potter et comme Mr Potter n'est pas présent, je ne peux vous donner la totalité du testament de Mr Black. Bluffa Ragnok, étant donné que Sirius n'avait jamais émancipé Harry mais les Potter, eux, avaient bel et bien émancipé Harry et ce depuis l'âge de 15 ans mais il valait mieux que Dumbledore n'ait pas de doute sur la loyauté des Potter à son égard pour l'instant.

-Et quelle partie de ce testament puis-je connaitre ? S'agaça Dumbledore

-Juste celle qui vous concerne car l'héritage de Mr Lupin a été mis sous la responsabilité de Mr Potter. Répondit calmement Ragnok bien que se jurant de garder l'image de la tête de Dumbledore lorsqu'il aurait besoin de rire un coup.

-Et quand est que je pourrais écouter la part d'héritage qui me revient ?! Demanda de plus en plus agacé Dumbledore

-Dès que ces trois jeunes gens s'en iront. Dit Ragnok en montrant les trois adolescents

- POURQUOI DOIT-ON PARTIR ? VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QU'IL NE NOUS A PAS MIS DANS SON TESTAMENT ? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, CET ARGENT, IL NOUS LE DOIT COMME DEDOMMAGEMENT APRES TOUT CE QUE SON IMBECILE DE FILLEUL A PU NOUS FAIRE ENDURER DURANT TOUTES SES ANNEES! Protesta ou hurla Ron suivi d'Hermione qui n'en pensait pas moins

- C'est exactement cela, vous n'êtes pas dans le testament donc je vous prierais de bien vouloir sortir ou se sera mes gardes qui s'en occuperont. Dit avec fermeté le président de Gringotts en dégageant une aura terrifiante.

Ron, avec tout le courage de Griffondor dont il chante continuellement les louanges, s'enfuient à toutes jambes suivit de près par les deux autres.

-Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de ses gêneurs, ne faisant pas attention au regard scandalisé de la matriarche Weasley continua, nous allons pouvoir parler sérieusement. Commençons par vous Mme Weasley, vous n'avez rien reçu ! Dit-il sans remord en voyant le même regard avide et cupide qu'il y avait chez ses deux enfants

-Comment ? Alors que fais-je ici puisque je n'ai strictement rien ! S'impatienta la femme hors d'elle de ne pouvoir s'enrichir un minimum

-Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous êtes la mère de Fred et Georges Weasley et que, eux, ont reçu une part d'héritage qui est d'ores et déjà installé dans leur coffre.

- Et de combien mes fils ont-ils reçu ? Demanda Molly tout en pensant que tout n'était finalement pas perdu

-Je suis désolé mais cette somme reste secrète jusqu'à les concernés daignent vous le dire et Mr Black a dit qu'il ne vous faisait pas confiance à vous ainsi qu'a une partie de vos enfants, vous trouvant trop cupide pour toucher la moindre somme venant de sa part

-COMMENT ?! VEUILLEZ REPETEZ, ILS NOUS TROUVAIENT TROP CUPIDE ? MAIS POUR QUI SE PREND T-IL SE VIEUX CABOT SANS L'ONCE D'UNE INTELLIGENCE POUR DIRE DE TELLES CHOSES ! C'EST UNE CHANCE QU'IL SOIT MORT, LE MONDE SE PORTE BEAUCOUP MIEUX SANS LUI ! Hurla folle de rage Molly avant de se précipité dehors en claquant la porte

Harry, toujours dans son placard, du lutter pour ne pas sortir et faire le plus de mal possible à cette poufiasse qui avait osé insulter la mémoire de son parrain, Ragnok souriait a pleine dent tandis que Dumbledore soupira, la journée ne se passer vraiment pas bien pour lui

-Pour vous, Mr Dumbledore, Mr Black vous a légué 1 000 000 de gallions qui devront servir, selon ses dires, a financer les batailles dans lesquels l'Ordre du Phoenix devra participer.

Dumbledore fut déçu et en colère car ce que Sirius lui avait légué n'était rien comparé a la fortune Black qui était juste en dessous de celle des Potter à cause des nombreux retrait que devait faire Lucius Malefoy pour les pots de vins qu'il distribué comme des chocogrenouilles étant donné que sa femme était une Black, il avait un accès au compte de sa femme qui se réapprovisionner au coffre principal

-Est que ce sera tout ? Demanda Dumbledore avec agacement

-Oui professeur Dumbledore, cela sera tout. Dit Ragnok tout en laissant échapper un sourire de satisfaction qu'il retenait depuis le début de la conversation

Le professeur Dumbledore s'en alla en maugréant contre un sale cabot ingrat et des gobelins trop sur d'eux. Ragnok et Harry, eux, soufflèrent simultanément. Harry patienta quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette.

-Est que cette conversation vous a été utile Mr Potter ? Dit en souriant Ragnok

-Cela m'a juste prouvé une fois de plus que ces gens ne sont attirer que part l'argent bien que dans le cas de Dumbledore cela reste pour une cause un peu plus louable mais, malheureusement les méthodes restent les mêmes. Dit Harry avec fatalité

-Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous aidez Mr Potter. Dit Ragnok

- Merci mais est-il vrai que Sirius m'a émancipé ? Questionna Harry

-Non, en réalité, ce sont vos parents qui vous ont émancipé à partir de l'âge où il vous trouvé assez mature pour pouvoir subvenir a vos propres besoins sans aide extérieure.

-Mais que se passera-t-il lorsque Dumbledore verra que vous lui avez menti ?

-Je ne lui ai pas menti, je me suis juste trompez entre le nom Potter et le nom Black, vous savez Mr Potter a mon âge, on a des pertes soudaines de mémoires assez fréquemment. Sourit le gobelin d'une manière a en faire pâlir un Serpentard.

-Très rusé. Approuva Harry, alors que ma donc légué Sirius en fin de compte ? Demanda Harry en revenant au sujet initial

-Il vous a absolument tout légué et vous a également laissé une lettre où il vous fait part de certaine demande à votre encontre. Dit Ragnok en fouillant dans un tiroir de son bureau. Tenez !

Harry prit la lettre puis l'ouvrit avec appréhension et commença à lire :

Cher Harry,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. J'aurais beau être mort au combat ou en mangeant une chocogrenouilles de travers ou même en trébuchant dans les escaliers, je ne veux pas que tu pleures ma mort car cela aura été mon heure et que je pourrais enfin rejoindre tes parents. Je veux que tu continues a sourire à la vie et pas que tu sombres et veuilles à tout prix te venger comme ce que j'ai fait après la mort de tes parents. Passons à toi maintenant, mes dernières recommandations à ton sujet. J'aimerais que tu fasses attention aux Weasley, principalement à Molly et à Ronald pour les autres je ne sais pas, ainsi qu'à la fille Granger. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, que tu diras que se sont tes premiers amis, qu'ils t'on aidés jusqu'au bout mais je peux te jurer sur ma mort qu'ils ne veulent que ton argent et profiter de la renommée du Survivant. Je voudrais aussi que tu profites de la vie après avoir vaincu Voldemort, car je sais que tu le vaincras. Pour finir, je sais que je n'ai pas été suffisamment présent pour toi ainsi que je te donnais souvent l'impression que je ne voyais que James à travers toi mais je t'assure qu'a chaque fois que je te regardais, je ne voyais pas James, je voyais juste Harry mais ce juste Harry a beaucoup de point commun avec James mais il a également la gentillesse, la prévenance et la détermination de Lily. Tu es un Potter en tous points, Harry mais tu as également la ruse du renard qui vient de ta mère. Pour compensation à mon absence, je te lègue tous ce que j'ai. Tu as à ta disposition toute l'or du coffre Black ainsi que plusieurs maisons à travers l'Europe ainsi que la bague Black qui fera de toi le maitre de la maison Black. Je te demanderais de bien vouloir donner de l'or à Remus, je l'aurai bien fait moi-même mais le ministère lui aurait confisqué de par sa nature de loup-garou, je te demanderais aussi d'essayait de sortir ma cousine Narcissa des griffes de Lucius Malefoy et de t'occuper d'Andromeda et de Tonks, étant toutes deux de ma famille.

Tout comme James, je n'aime pas les adieux donc au revoir mon filleul adoré !

Ton parrain, Sirius Black

Harry termina sa lecture et avait les larmes aux yeux mais il se reprit assez rapidement car il devait enfin prendre les choses en main. Fini le gentil Griffondor qui attend que les choses se passent, maintenant il était en guerre et compté bien gagner.

-Dites-moi Ragnok, puis-je avoir les bagues des familles Potter et Black ?

-Bien sûr ! Attendez moi quelques minutes. Dit Ragnok en partant

Ragnok revint avec deux coffrets en or d'une beauté époustouflante, s'installa dans son bureau puis ouvrit les deux coffrets et les montra à Harry. Elles étaient toutes deux magnifiques. La bague Potter était en rubis et en or dans laquelle se dessinait un cerf frappé d'un ''P'' en or. La bague Black, elle, était en émeraude et en or, elle était frappé d'un ''B'', dans le dessous il était écrit la devise Black ''toujours pur''. Harry était émerveillé par la beauté de ses bagues qui allaient devenir siennes.

-Prenez-les, elles s'adapteront au contour de votre doigt une fois mises. Dit Ragnok en sortant Harry de sa léthargie. Harry prit les bagues, il en mise une sur chaque main et sentit une chaleur l'envahir comme lorsque il avait pris sa baguette pour la première fois

-Cela prouve que vous êtes bel et bien le premier Lord Potter et Black. Dit le gobelin qui était subjugué par l'aura que dégagé notre jeune héritier

-Pourquoi ? Vous en doutiez Président Ragnok ? Dit-il avec une fausse voix hautaine digne des Malefoy

-Mais pas le moins du monde My Lord ! Dit le gobelin en jouant le jeu

-Mr Ragnok, savez-vous ou se trouve la villa Potter au Nord de l'Ecosse ? Demanda Harry, ayant hâte de savoir où loge le dernier membre de sa famille.

-Bien sûr, une seconde. Dit-il en cherchant dans certain dossier. Ha voilà, la seule villa se trouvant en Ecosse est a l'opposé de Poudlard dans une ile dans la région d'Aberdeenshire. Dit le gobelin en lisant une fiche

-Merci et j'aimerais que vous m'obteniez un entretien avec Mme Malefoy comme motif que le nouveau Lord Black veut la voire au plus vite. Demanda Harry

-Cela sera tout ? Demanda le gobelin

-J'aimerais aussi savoir si vous connaissez un moyen pour communiquez avec des personnes a distance ainsi qu'un moyen pour retirer de l'or sans toujours passer par la case Gringotts.

-Pour le moyen de communication nous vendons des miroirs communicants. Vous dites le nom de la personne avec qui vous voulez discutez et sa vous mets directement en liaison avec la personne désiré ou alors nous vendons des parchemins relié entre eux, il suffit d'écrire sur le parchemin pour que ce que vous avez écrit apparait dans le parchemin et pour retirer de l'or, nous avons la bourse sans fin directement relié a votre coffre. Enuméra Ragnok

-Très bien et combien cela coute ? demanda Harry

- Pour les miroirs, c'est 1000 gallions pièce, pour les parchemins, c'est 500 gallions pièce et pour la bourse c'est 1500 gallions. Dit le gobelin

- Alors je prendrai une vingtaine de parchemins et de miroirs ainsi qu'une bourse uniquement pour le coffre Potter car je vous demande de geler le compte Black pour que ce cher professeur Dumbledore ne trouve aucun moyen d'y voler de l'argent et prélevai l'argent destiné à la pension de Mme Malefoy sur le compte Potter et je souhaite que vous m'informiez à chaque vol qu'effectuera Dumbledore sur mon compte en échange d'une somme d'or assez conséquente. Dit Harry en espérant que cela suffira pour empêcher Dumbledore de se financé plus qu'il ne le fait déjà dans son dos

Ragnok sourit a l'entente des sommes d'argent que le jeune Potter verserait à la banque, il avait remarqué que le jeune Potter avait compris que pour s'attirer les services des gobelins, il fallait juste y mettre le prix. Il continuait de réfléchir au retombé positif qu'auront les prochaines actions que fera le jeune Potter dans l'année a venir pour les gobelins. Alors qu'il allait chercher la commande d'Harry, il ne pouvait se défaire de se sourire, ses collègues étaient plus qu'étonnés de voir leur chef sourire de cette manière, lui qui était pourtant connu pour son sérieux implacable. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans son bureau, il vit le nouveau Lord en train de feuilleter les actes de propriétés de la famille Black.

-Voici votre commande, cela vous a couté 31 500 gallions que nous avons déjà prélevés de votre compte. Dit Ragnok qui n'arrivait toujours pas à retirer son sourire de son visage

-Merci Président Ragnok, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui pour moi, mais je pense que je vais devoir clôturer cette entretien car cela fais 3h que nous sommes ici et j'ai énormément de course à faire au Chemin de Traverse. Dit Harry en se levant et en serrant la main du gobelin

-Bonne journée Mr Potter, au plaisir de vous revoir ! dit le Présidant Ragnok en serrant chaleureusement la main de la personne dont il espérait qu'il ferait avancer la place dans la société de son peuple

Avant de sortir Harry dit au gobelin qu'il pouvait prendre le pourboire de son choix pour tous ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

Ragnok sourit, Harry Potter avait vraiment compris le système de Gringotts. Et pour la peine, il ferait grâce du pourboire pour une fois.


End file.
